A Mercenary's Heart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: An EatMan '98 fanfic. Bolt Crank is still protecting and helping others. Another mercenary named Nomi Akihabara codename Bulletproof is his competition. Overzealous, she tries to shoot him and he eats her AK-47. She falls for him instantly bu


A Mercenary's Heart

Note: An EatMan '98 fanfic. Bolt Crank is still protecting and helping others. Another mercenary named Nomi Akihabara (codename Bulletproof) is his competition. Overzealous, she tries to shoot him and he eats her AK-47. She falls for him instantly but he doesn't reciprocate the feelings Nomi has for him until she kisses him…

Chapter 1—"Bulletproof", but not a Bulletproof Heart

It was a brave new world, and a brave new century. Many elements had changed and villains had become more devious and evil so capturing them had become tricky. Mercenaries had come with a price on their heads because they were so hard to come by, and "Bulletproof" was no different. She had been outsmarting criminals since she graduated from police academy when she was the tender age of twenty-one. Her real name was Nomi Akihabara. The only people that knew her by her actual name were the people that had trained her. Everyone else knew her by the name "Bulletproof". At a young age, she had been shot and she had almost lost her life, but a clever scientist was able to rebuild what had been damaged and gave her a right breast of steel. If anyone tried to shoot her through the heart, she wouldn't be damaged.

Bulletproof had been selected for yet another mission. This time she would be after the infamous mercenary Bolt Crank, who had been known to eat metal and generate it into any massive weapon he wished. It was a power that had been instilled in him since his creation, but he had his _own_ will and couldn't be controlled, not even for money. His basis was moral and just and he lived up to being a noble heart. Bulletproof was more than happy to undertake this huge task and she vowed that she would capture him, even if it meant killing him. She wasn't the type to take other's lives unless she had a reason to do so. But, if he tried to shoot her, he would definitely shoot back in defense. Before going on her mission, she was given all the equipment she would need, including her trusty AK-47, which she affectionately named _Claire_. _Claire_ would serve her well in this instance just as well as her protective armor and steel breastplate.

Bulletproof's thermal goggles scanned the dark, dingy streets for any signs of life she could find. Suddenly, her baby blues caught light of something. It was a massive man in a flowing trench coat saving a damsel in distress from a potential mugger. Zooming in closer when the man pivoted around on his army boots, she could see the face of a man in shades, stoic and statuesque. The description of this mysterious man was clear. It was most certainly Bolt Crank, and she had to apprehend him immediately. In her silken boots, she was able not to make any noise as she ran down the corridors of each alleyway in order to find him. Tokyo was a large city, filled with people, so it made it all the more difficult to stay on his trail. At long last, she found him and could hear him chomping away on some nails. She raised an ebony eyebrow.

The rumors she had heard were true. She had to be extremely careful that he didn't transform his left arm into a weapon, which he could do at his own whim.

"Stop right there, Crank !", she commanded, cocking her AK-47, preparing to fire.

"Or what, mercenary ? You'll shoot ?", Bolt responded, coming closer to her.

"D-don't test me, Crank !", she stammered as Bolt continued to approach her.

Before she could fire, Bolt ate her gun.

"You fiend ! You _ate_ my beloved _Claire_ !", she seethed, but then felt the strangest sensation when she gazed into those cat-like eyes of his. They were the most unusual shade of yellow-orange, and quite alluring. Something about those eyes drew her in.

"What are you going to do now, mercenary ? You have no way to stop me now.

I think you're a little out of your league, lady.", Bolt Crank said, walking away. Suddenly, his form blended in with the fog and she could no longer see him. Usually, if a criminal had said something similar to her, she would've replied with a witty quip, but she could think of nothing.

Her heart was filled with warmth and a strong desire to learn more about the enigmatic Bolt Crank. She knew that she had fallen in love with him, but she couldn't tell her associates. Once she was able to get close enough to him, she would make certain he understood how deep her feelings were for him. Even if he didn't reciprocate those pure emotions, she would continue pursuing him until she knew that their love simply wasn't meant to be, if that was the case.

Chapter 2—Suddenly In Love

Bulletproof continued to follow Bolt Crank in her mission, or as she liked to call it "investigation". As she had said before, she would capture him. She didn't want him harmed, but she knew that some persecutors that would be extremely hard on him for helping society's outcasts and untouchables. But that was part of Bolt's knightly disposition that attracted Bulletproof to him. As she discovered what Bolt's haunts were, she caught onto where he liked to go and who he liked to help and protect. In the darkness, she followed him, intriegued by him more and more.

This time, Bulletproof had a new AK-47, which was named _Claire II_. However, she wouldn't be using _Claire II_ in this instance. She would keep 'her' in 'her' holster and only use 'her' when necessary. She finally came upon Bolt Crank, who was ironically enough, napping against a wall without a care in the world. It seemed he had endured a rather rough day and was taking it easy. Cautiously, she approached him and boldly leant over to kiss him upon the lips. They had the aftertaste of metal, as she would've expected, but it didn't turn her off at all.

In fact, she found it quite inviting. She went in for another kiss and was startled once Bolt awakened to find her kissing him. She broke the kiss and blushed hotly.

"Mercenary, what is this all about ?", he questioned, unfazed by Bulletproof's affectionate kisses. "Although I am here to turn you in to the authorities, I must admit that I have fallen deeply in love with you. Seeing your eyes again reminds me exactly why you enchant me so much. Oh, and my name is Nomi. You needn't call me 'Mercenary' any longer.", Nomi said, still blushing floridly. For a while, Bolt said nothing. He simply reclined and tried going back to sleep. Nomi didn't want to place handcuffs on him and take him to the authorities because she was aware how harsh the justice system could be in this day and age.

"Nomi is it ? What are you going to do now then ? I must warn you, loving someone like me isn't a very sound idea. Although, I must admit you are…beautiful.", Bolt said, his pale cheeks turning a salmon hue. Gently, Nomi took Bolt's hands into hers and said softly into his ear, "Bolt, I am going to let you go. But, wherever you go, I am going with you."

"Do you think that wise, Nomi ? You know my reputation.", Bolt responded, getting up to his feet. "It may not be, Bolt. But wherever you go, I'm following.", Nomi said, taking his hand and rushing away with him.

Meanwhile back at the Academy…   
Sergeant Lynda Brady knew something wasn't right. Special agent Akihabara hadn't returned for hours and she wasn't the type to do so. "This doesn't sit well with me.", Sergeant Brady said to the other officers. "I know what you mean, Ma'am. It isn't like Nomi not to call us when she's on assignment. If she were in trouble she would've called for backup.", Lieutenant Daewoo said. Brady shook her head left and right and crossed her arms. "Sampson, I want you to go after her. Take Gibraltar with you.", Brady commanded. The two massive agents obeyed Sergeant Brady and immediately left the Academy to start gathering evidence of where Nomi had been and if they were fortunate, maybe they would have the pleasure of capturing and arresting Bolt Crank themselves, or die trying. 

Chapter 3—A Traitor in the Name of Romance   
Agents Sampson and Gibraltar had begun their search, taking their highly advanced transportable laboratory with them. With the evidence they had gathered, they had found strands of hair that belonged to both Nomi and Bolt Crank. Sampson began to fume, not understanding why Nomi would want to be close to the 'freakish outlaw'. Gibraltar told him to calm down, but he himself was angered because he had a feeling that Nomi had fallen for his devilishly suave looks and his mystique. Sadly, she had become a traitor in the name of love and she would be tried for such an inexcusable offense.   
In time, Sampson and Gibraltar had discovered where Bolt liked to escape the prying eyes of society and the snide remarks that he often heard. He heard nothing but praise and words of affection from Nomi though. Since the time he had felt her tender kisses upon his lips, he knew that he too was in love. He had never been in love before, or at least not that he could remember. He had had his memory erased so he only knew how to protect and defend. However, he had a feeling that this emotion he was experiencing was real. He knew that Nomi would do anything for him, even to the point of risking her life. For some odd reason, he wished to do the same for her and wanted to stay close to protect her at all costs.   
Bolt suddenly felt the presence of intruders in the domain of those that he was trying to protect. Instantly, he awakened from his sleep and Nomi wasn't far behind. She had Claire II by her side and 'she' was locked and loaded. "Akihabara, we know you're here !", Sampson shouted from the corner, shrouded in darkness. "You can still save yourself from a rebellious life. Don't make us have to become violent.", Gibraltar pleaded, his voice stern and deliberate. "In as much as I would like to give you two what you want, I'm afraid my heart and mind couldn't cope with the effect. I'm sorry. The answer is no.", Nomi answered, noticing Bolt's expressionless face remained stoic and statuesque as usual. "Then we have no other choice !", Sampson yelled, beginning to open fire. The two mercenaries hid behind their brick walls, protected from the fire. Before the special agents could reload their automatics again, Bolt and Nomi emerged from the shadows, firing their rounds. Nomi had been able to hit Sampson in both kneecaps, which would buy them both some time so they could escape. Unfortunately, she knew, just like Bolt did, that no amount of running would save them from the Academy's technology. Unless Bolt had a safe haven that was only known by the 'scum of the earth'. Nomi had a feeling that Bolt knew of such a place, but it would take a lot of time to get there. Suffice it to say, the two of them had much running to do but nothing was going to stop them now seeing how Gibraltar had to tend to Sampson's injuries and stop the chase until the wounds were dressed and bandaged. 

Chapter 4—Eluding the Law: Mercenaries United   
Although Sampson and Gibraltar were still doing their utmost to find Bolt Crank and his partner, who was now a traitor to the Academy. She was doing what she felt she had been called to do, as well as be near to the one she loved. One day, she would marry him, but even if she never had the chance, she was glad to know she spent each and every day close to a man that she truly cared about and others that she would gladly defend and protect alongside with him. 

No matter how many precarious situations Nomi and Bolt found themselves in, the two partners had been able to evade and elude the law for years on end. Although there would be other special agents that would try to locate Bolt and Nomi, they weren't aware the two were already married and had been working together since they first ran away from Sampson and Gibraltar those many years ago. Albeit Nomi was expecting her first child and indisputably would have to raise it in such a chaotic atmosphere, which wasn't what they truly wanted, but their way of life forced them to do so whether they liked it or not. Yet, inside this safe haven, they wouldn't have to worry about the baby because the entire community hand banded together to take care of them as a repayment for their unselfish acts.

Epilogue 

From time to time, the Law and the mercenaries crossed paths, but it was only from a distance that the mercenaries could see them. In the place they were, the Law had no jurisdiction on "their kind" or the works they did. In essence, these two had become the modern day bounty hunters of the new century. Only a select portion of Japanese society knew about the work of Nomi and Bolt Crank. They also knew of their newborn, Sora, who was only seven-years-old and knew how to take care of herself outside of the "safe zone". Although Sora wasn't trained to be a mercenary, she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps. It was a harsh life running away from those that didn't understand them. Yet, they continued their work. So long as these "rogue lawmen" were around in the neo-modern world villains would have no place to hid and the meek would have them upon which to rely.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

November 25, 2004


End file.
